This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, managing hypervisor weights of a virtual machine within a shared pool of configurable network computing resources. The number of applications for virtual machine usage is growing at an increasing rate. However, determining how to distribute available computing power among virtual machines competing for host resources can be burdensome. As the number of applications increase, the need to efficiently manage computing resources may also increase.